Happiness
by maddiethurowthealchemist
Summary: "If happiness took a physical form, it would be glass. But if you were to ask for my form of happiness, it would be Lelouch."


A/N: Hey all! Do you guys remember the quote about glass? Happiness taking a physical form? I came up with this FanFiction, I hope it's good! I thought it might be a good idea.

Title: Happiness

Summary: "If happiness took a physical form, it would be glass. But if you were to ask for my form of happiness, it would be Lelouch."

WARNINGS: Suzalulu!

NOTE: Italics emphasize. _These are Suzaku's thoughts._

_If happiness were to take a physical form, it would be glass. If you asked me for my form of happiness, it would be Lelouch. _

Suzaku was sitting in Lelouch's room at the Lamperouge household, lost in his own thoughts. He was reflecting on the past, and remembering both good and bad things. And he realized, even through all the bad times, there seemed to be one thing that got him through it. Happiness.

_Lelouch. My happiness. Not that he even knows it, though..._

There had been a moment in the past that Suzaku remembered. He, Lelouch, and Nunnally were talking about happiness. If it could take any physical form, what would it be? Suzaku said glass. It was always there, even if you hadn't always seen it. But changing the view, it would reflect as light. Suzaku would always remember that moment. So he wondered, _does Lelouch remember, too?_

"Hey, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked, looking at him. "Hm?" he asked. "Do you remember?" Suzaku asked him. "Remember what, Suzaku?" he replied. "When we were kids. What we said about happiness?" Suzaku asked, hoping he did remember.

The reason Suzaku brought it up, was he wanted Lelouch to know he was his happiness. That he was in love with him. Deeply in love with him. He wanted him to know how much he meant to him.

"Happiness...?" Lelouch asked, thinking back. "Oh!" Lelouch took a few moments to remember. "Do you mean when we were talking about what form it would take?" Lelouch questioned.

"Yeah...do you remember what we said?" Suzaku asked. "You said something about glass, and it reflecting the light." Lelouch replied. "Yes. I said it's like glass, always there, even if you don't realize it." Suzaku said.

_Just like you, Lelouch..._

"Yeah, I remember. We were so young then..." Lelouch said, laughing. "Do you know I meant happiness in general? I have my own form of happiness." Suzaku replied. "Hm? What is it?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, Lelouch..." Suzaku began, going to sit across from Lelouch, so he could see him face to face. "It's a physical form." Suzaku said. "Continue..." Lelouch replied. "Well, it's the same. It's always there even when I'm not with it, and it's always there for me. It's what has gotten me through every hard time in my life." Suzaku said. "And, what is it?" Lelouch asked, giving a small smile.

Suzaku gave a small laugh before answering. "Well, it's...you, Lelouch." Suzaku answered, smiling a little at him. "Let me explain before you say anything more." Suzaku added. "Lelouch, you were my first best friend. You were always there for me. We got separated for years, and even then, you were still with me. I was always remembering you. Hoping I'd see you again." Suzaku said.

"Hoping I'd see that smile, that I love so much." Suzaku added. "You are my happiness Lelouch. You always have been, and you always will be. Even when you aren't physically there, in my mind you are. And your watching out for me." Suzaku said. Lelouch opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off again. "One more thing, Lelouch." Suzaku replied, and moved over next to Lelouch.

His emerald eyes stared right into Lelouch's violet eyes, inching closer and closer to him. "Suzaku, what are you-" Lelouch asked, a small blush forming on his face. Suzaku stopped a few inches away from Lelouch's lips. "I love you, Lelouch." Suzaku answered, chastely kissing Lelouch.

Lelouch was too stunned to react. Suzaku pulled away after a few seconds, staring at Lelouch once again. Lelouch had a deep blush on his face, and he raised his hand and put it over his lips. "S-Suzaku..." was all Lelouch managed to say.

"Yes?" Suzaku asked. "Y-You just...kissed me..." Lelouch replied, not having any idea what to think. "Yes, I did. I love you." Suzaku replied. Lelouch didn't have any idea what to say next. He didn't hate Suzaku kissing him. He didn't hate Suzaku loving him. He _loved _it. He just didn't know what to think. He never thought it would really happen.

"Your response?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch looked down, refusing to make eye contact. "I-I love you too, you know..." Lelouch answered, blushing furiously. "I just...I didn't know what to do. I mean, I always imagined being with you like this, I just...never thought it would come true. So, I didn't know what to do." Lelouch added.

Suzaku chuckled. "Lelouch, look at me." Suzaku said. Lelouch kept his head down, shaking it. "Fine. But then..." Suzaku didn't finish as he put his hand behind Lelouch's neck, forcing his head upwards, meeting his lips in a kiss. Lelouch instantly kissed back, encircling his arms around Suzaku's neck.

They pulled away, and Suzaku looked at Lelouch. "Your face is so red!" Suzaku said, chuckling. "Shut up." Lelouch replied. "But, you look so cute!" Suzaku exclaimed. "I DO NOT!" Lelouch replied. "Your so stubborn." Suzaku said, pulling Lelouch into his lap.

"S-So?" Lelouch replied. Suzaku just laughed. "Well, I still love you. I always will. Because your my happiness. Always with me." Suzaku said, smiling. Lelouch pecked Suzaku on the lips, then kissed his cheek.

"Yes, always."

A/N: Did you like it? I love that quote so much, and I thought this would be a cute Suzalulu idea. Please please please R&R! THANKS SO MUCH!


End file.
